Take Me Home
by XxTsuki-chan13xX
Summary: Takao is nervous to visit Midorima's house for the first time. He's eager to see a side of Midorima that he's never seen before...as well as his bedroom. When the couple is left home alone, they become closer than ever before. Fluff.


Takao's stomach was full of butterflies. He fussed over his hair and clothes in the mirror for the millionth time that afternoon. Takao usually wasn't hung up on his appearance but today was a special occasion. Today would be his first time visiting Midorima's house as a guest. The raven haired boy was eager to see a side of his 'Shin-chan' that he had never seen before. Takao blushed in spite of himself at the thought of being in Midorima's bedroom.

Takao chuckled. 'I'm definitely getting ahead of myself,' he thought. 'I'm sure Shin-chan's family will be there the whole time. The guy's room is probably full of nothing but lucky items anyway.' After another unnecessary check in the mirror, Takao left his house to go see Midorima.

The silver eyed young man was so anxious about visiting his boyfriend that it was comical. The sound of his heartbeat drowned out the hum of the summer cicadas. Each step Takao took toward Midorima's house was more nerve-wracking than the last. He was sure that he was going to lose his mind when he reached the shooting guard's front gate.

Takao took a few deep breaths to calm himself and envisioned what he would say when Midorima opened the door. Before the point guard could put his plan into action, he turned to see a pair of green eyes watching him. Takao nearly jumped out of his skin. "Shin-chan! How long have you been standing there?"

Midorima had long since opened the gate and was leaning on it at the entrance with his arms folded. The green haired man was obviously enjoying how flustered his boyfriend was. Midorima answered with a slight smirk, "Not long. I noticed you pacing outside my house like an idiot, so I came to get you."

Takao feigned as if he were actually upset," You're so mean, Shin-chan. I went through the trouble of walking all the way over here to come see you." Midorima let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I get it," the taller man said. "It feels strange coming to my house without the rickshaw, right? It's a pain but I will allow you to take me around the neighborhood a few times."

Takao's indignant protest was immediate. "Absolutely not! I will not be your work horse today, Shin-chan!" Midorima sighed again and muttered something like "so noisy". He paused and looked Takao up and down. Not meeting the smaller man's silvery blue eyes, Midorima said in a low tone, "You look really nice today, Kazunari." The green–haired boy turned around quickly and strode of toward the front door, the tips of his ears beet red.

Takao stood there for a moment, blinking in surprise. A light shade of pink dusted the boy's cheeks as Midorima's words sunk in. Takao loved it when Midorima called him by his given name. It wasn't every day that Midorima Shintarou complemented someone. It was almost unheard of. The man in question snapped Takao out of his daze. "If you keep standing there like an idiot, I'm going to lock you outside." Knowing that Midorima would be true to his word, Takao hurried after him.

The interior of Midorima's home was classy to say the least. Elegance emanated from the traditional Japanese inspired décor. Midorima guided Takao to the living room and gestured for the black-haired boy to have a seat on the couch.

As soon as Takao sat down, he heard footsteps hurrying down the staircase. A girl with long, forest green hair and lively green eyes entered the room. She perked up at the sight of Takao. "Hi, Takao-kun! I didn't know you were here already." The girl greeted cheerfully.

Takao returned the girl's smile. "Hey, Emi-chan. Long time, no see." Takao rarely saw Midorima's younger sister but she was always kind when they did meet. Emi turned to her brother. I'm going to the movies with my friends so I'll be out for a few hours, ok, nii-san?" Midorima gave her an uninterested look. "Why should I care?" Midorima said flatly, taking a seat on the couch next to Takao. Emi huffed in annoyance but didn't mind her brother's response. "You two will have the house to yourselves until late tonight. See you later, nii-san. Bye, Takao-kun." Emi was gone as quickly as she had come.

Takao's heart began to race again when he realized that he would be alone with Midorima. The green-haired boy switched on the TV and turned to a movie that he had recorded. "You wouldn't stop rambling about how you wanted to see this, so be quiet and watch it now," Midorima muttered. Takao couldn't help but laugh. "You're too cute when you're all bashful like this, Shin-chan." Midorima glared fiercely at being called cute but Takao only thought that he was even cuter for it.

The couple eventually stopped bickering and settled in. About ten minutes into the movie, Midorima casually put his arm around Takao's shoulders. Takao debated on how to respond. What was okay for him to do next? He decided that his next move shouldn't be too bold. Takao shifted more towards Midorima, laying his head on the bigger man's shoulder. The silver-eyed man was pleased when Midorima didn't seem to mind. After a few more minutes had passed, Midorima began to play with Takao's hair absentmindedly.

Takao was greatly enjoying the attention. The feel of Midorima's strong hands lovingly teasing his hair and neck sent a shiver down his spine. Times when Midorima doted on his boyfriend were few and far between. Takao decided that if he was going to ask Midorima for something, now would be the time.

"Shin-chan…," Takao began meekly. "Hmm?" Midorima hummed. "Can I see your room?" Midorima continued on as if he had never heard the question, lazily running his fingers through soft black tresses. Takao resisted being distracted by Midorima's pawing, "C'mon, Shin-chan, I'm serious," Takao whined.

"Why?" Midorima asked in a condescending tone. He was obviously pleased by Takao's interest in his bedroom. Takao clicked his tongue in displeasure. He knew that Midorima was getting a kick out of toying with him. Takao's usual tsundere Shin-chan was being more forward and domineering today. He couldn't honestly say that he disliked this side of Midorima. Takao decided to play along, refusing to be outdone by Midorima so easily. The raven slid into Midorima's lap, straddling him. Takao wrapped his arm around the green-haired man's neck.

He leaned in closed and whispered playfully," Please, Shin-chan. You know that you want to take me upstairs." Midorima's resulting smirk was uncharacteristically roguish. "If you want it so badly, I can't resist giving you what you want," Midorima said suggestively. Much to Takao's surprise, Midorima stood up with the smaller man still in his arms and carried him to his bedroom.

Takao buried his face in Midorima's neck to hide the fierce blush he had. The smaller man was sure that he would burst into flames and die of embarrassment before they reached Shin-chan's room.

Luckily, no such thing happened. Midorima set Takao back on his feet in the middle of his room separating himself long enough to close and lock the door. Midorima came up from behind Takao and lightly wrapped his arms around the point guard's waist.

Takao took this opportunity to drink in the sight of Midorima's bedroom. It was annoyingly pristine. He did however get a kick out of the massive bookcase lined with oddities that were definitely Midorima's. Takao wasn't wrong when he figured that Shin-chan's room was full of lucky items. He recognized the teddy bear in karate gear, a large stuffed penguin, a ceramic tanuki, and a frog plushie by the name of Mr. Ribbit. Takao's eyes widened at the sight of a set of cat ears.

Takao tried and failed to stifle his laughter. "I didn't know that you were into cosplay, Shin-chan." Takao could feel Midorima shrug behind him. "That's today's lucky item. I actually considered making you wear them." Midorima said in a thoughtful tone. Takao spun around to face Midorima, worried that he was being serious. Midorima had a genuine smile on his face when he saw Takao's expression. Takao's heart skipped a beat. Midorima's smile was rare and always made Takao weak in the knees.

Takao held Midorima close to him, breathing in his scent and relishing the contact. Midorima's right hand traced its way up from Takao's hips, to his side, to Takao's cheek, cupping it gently. Midorima tilted Takao's head upward so that their eyes would meet. Takao looked up to see that Midorima's emerald-green eyes were smoldering.

After a moment of stillness, Midorima leaned in and planted a searing kiss on Takao. Takao kissed back with equal fervor. Without breaking the kiss, Midorima guided Takao backward toward the bed. Takao was all too willing when Midorima pushed him down to the mattress, crawling on top of him. Takao's body burned with pleasure everywhere Midorima touched him. The green-haired man looked down at Takao in a bashful way. Midorima mustered up his courage before he spoke. "I love you, Kazunari," he said with a blush spreading over his cheeks. "I know I don't say it enough but I really do."

Takao was so happy that he thought that his heart would burst. He reached up, twining his fingers in Midorima's hair, and kissed him sweetly. "I love you too, Shintarou,"Takao said grinning.

Midorima looked embarrassed but happy. "Kazunari," he muttered, "can we…" Takao laughed at how cute Midorima was. "Haha, you don't have to ask me something like that, Shin-chan. I'm all yours."

Takao's remaining time alone with Midorima was definitely well spent.

**A/N: I'm not used to writing this type of story so I hope that you enjoyed it. I know that Midorima has a younger sister but I have absolutely no idea what her real name is XD. Please review!**


End file.
